El Dilema de Kai
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Chapter 7 Up. "Mi Vida ... Una Historia Contada Por Muchos." Kai Hiwatari, un hombre, una verdad y un pasado. El dilema ha sido resuelto ... Con consecuencias y riesgos aceptados. Reviews? n.n
1. Kai's Great Problem

Mi primer fic de Bey Blade! ^^

No soy experta en el tema y apenas hace poco ke me volvi fan de esta serie, asi que falta de experiencia hacia el tema ya saben de donde viene ^^U

Este fic se trata de mi personaje fav. ¡!!MI LINDÍSIMO KAI!!! XDDDDD espero ke els guste y dejen Review ^ ^

El dilema de Kai

By: Kris

No sabia por que habia aceptado esa invitación. No traeria nada bueno, pero su curiosidad por saber el nuevo plan de Boris era mas fuerte que la coherencia.

Sabia que lo correcto habia sido callar frente a los Blade Brakers, por que se hubiesen preocupado demasiaod y Tayson se hubiera negado rotundamente a dejarle ir.

Pero no les extraño que Kai se fuese, puesto que siempre lo hacia y nunca avisaba.

Vio el paisaje de Rusia bajo sus ojos. Sus tundras tan blancas, como bolas de cristal de las que caen brillantina y parece un paraíso de invierno....

-Hemos llegado-anuncio el comandante al chico de las mejillas marcadas, mientras se volvía a acomodar la chaquete que llevaba.

Abajo se veía a Boris, Tala e Ian, que lo esperaban con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto volverte a ver, Kai-dijo Boris

-No caere en tus trampas de nuevo, Boris-advirtió Kai-¿Qué quieres?-

-Oh..¿no crees que tu abuelo te ha educado muy bien como para que me contestes asi?-pregunto Boris con una sonrisa estupida

Kai fruncio el ceño, lo unico que Boris queria era provocarle

-No me provocaras, Boris.-finalizo Kai

-Nunca he querido hacer eso-

-No soy estúpido-

-Lo sabemos-dijo Boris, y solto una carcajada-Bien, Joven Kai, la razón es simple: Únete a los Demolition Boys...-

-¿Solo para eso me llamaste?-dijo burlón Kai-Es solo una perdida de tiempo...-

-Oh..déjame terminar-dijo Boris-...O tus queridos Blade Breakers afrontaran las consecuencias-

-¿A que te refieres?-la cara de Kai perdio toda señal de gesto burlon, y una extraña palidez fuese quien la reemplazo

-ByoBolt te necesita Kai. Eres el jugador de Beyblade perfecto, no debes desgastar tu tiempo con semejantes novatos-

-Novatos o expertos, ellos son mis amigos-contesto Kai

-¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando crees en eso, Kai?-dijo Boris, con una señal de fastidio

-Eso no te importa. YY no te atrevas a hacerles nada, ¿capicci?-dijo Kai, en tono amenzante

-Oh..¿es una amenaza?-

-Tomalo como quieras-respondio Kai, dándose media vuelta y subiendo de vuelta al helicóptero

-¡Ten la seguridadad de que nos volveremos a ver, Kai!-grito Boris

-Llegan tarde-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-¡Kai! No nos vuelvas a asustar asi T_________T-se quejo Max. Tratando de que su pulso cardiaco volviera a la normalidad

-Si amigo, casi nos da un infarto-corroboro Rei

-Si, nuestros gritos se han de haber odido hasta la China T_T-

De pronto todas alsn miradas se dirijeron a Tayson

-¿Desde cuando imitas la voz de Kai? O________O-´regunto Kenny

-T_________T Ahora mi voz suena como la del amargado! –

-¬_____________¬ Repite eso-dijo Kai

-¬______________¬ ¡AMARGADO! ¡AMARGADO! ¡AMARGADO!-grito Tyson, mientras que Rei y Max se estremecían

-_________ Yo...yo...yo me ire a dormir u________ú-dijo Kai, controlando sus impulsos de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Tyson

-O________O Que tu que?-pregunto Kenny

Kai no contesto, dio la vuelta, apago la luz y se acoste en su lado de la cama, dejando a los BladeKreaker's a obscuras, confundidos y asombrados

-¿Ese es de verdad Kai?-prgeunto Max

-Si O________O Tiene las mejillas rayadas y ese corte de cabello picudo-dijo Rei

Kai espero hasta que los demas hayan ocupado su lugar en las camas y se hayan encaminado a la tierra de Morfeo para levantarse y salir al balcon.

No se habia preocupaod pro el entrenamiento, oh no.

Se habia preocupado de no verlos llegar nunca mas.

-¿Por qué muestroe sta debilidad?-se prgeunto Kai, apretando los puños en señal de impotencia...


	2. Return to my world

Capitulo 2) Return to my world....

A la mañana siguiente, una neblina cubria Rusia y como de costumbre los Blade Brakers desayunaban....con la excepcion de Tayson, quien parecia  comer como si nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho...aun que...era normal.

-¡Ah! ^-^ ¡Delicioso!-decia Tayson, mientras seguia atragantándose de lo que en Rusia llamaban "Borch"

-¬_________¬ Para ti todo es delicioso-le dijo Rei, tratando de controlar una risa tonta

Kai estaba un poco ausente de la platica, y apenas habia tocado su desayuno, el cual eran unos Hot Cakes en los que Tayson habia tenido la vista desde que se termino los suyos y comenzo el tocino.

-Hoy iremos a entrenar-aviso Kenny-Solo tengo que buscar un lugar....-

-Cualquiera que este cerca de un reustaran estara bien-dijo Tayson

-XD Uhm..¿no crees que con eso te alcanzara para todo el día?-pregunto Max, tratando de llevar la cuenta de cuantos platos habian sido vaciados por su compañero

-¡Pero si apenas es el aperitivo!-dijo Tayson, con una sonrisa aniñada

-O____________Ou Este..si...como digas...-dijo Rei, pensando en por que Tayson no engordaba cuando comia lo mismo que un elefante...

-Oye Kai...^-^ mi querido amigo...¿quién te querría mas que yo?...¿Me darías uno de tus Hot Cakes?-dijo Tayson

Kai no respondio, su mirada seguia perdida y su mente en su mundo.

Unos recuerdos aparecian en su mente, uno tras otro....los Blade Breakers, los Demolition Boys, Los White Tigres, Los All Stars,Los Majestics.....pero ¿qué tenían que ver los últimos 3 equipos?....

-¿Kai? ¡Tierra llamando al amargado!-dijo Tayson, mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos de Kai

-¿Eh?-dijo Kai, mostrando señales de vida 

-¬_________¬ ¿En que mundo andabas?-pregunto Tayson

-Vamos, que a ti tambien te pasa y mas seguido xDDD-le dijo Max

Kai comenzo partir uno de los Hot Cakes, y noto la mirada de Tayson

-¿Los quieres?-pregunto

Tyson asintió lentamente

-Cometelos; no tengo hambre-dijo pasándoselos, y este sin repelar comenzo a comerlos; en 3 segundos no habia ni rastros de el desayuno de Kai

-Pero vas a necesitar energias, Kai-le dijo Rei

Kai no contesto

-Las necesitaran mas ustedes, los espero afuera-dijo levantándose y hiéndase

-¡DRACYLL, ATACA!-

-La furia es para tu Beyblade, no con el-le recordó Dyzzy

Tayson gritaba instrucciones a Max, mientras que Rei notaba la ausencia de Kai, dándose la media vuelta encontró al desaparecido viendo hacia el lago

-¿En que piensas, Kai?-pregunto Rei, acercándose

-En na...oye Rei-dijo Kai, volteándolo a ver-¿Si te dijesen que debes volver a los White Taigers o lastimaran a tus amigos, que harias?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Ray, sorprendido

-No, por nada...déjame...no se ni el que pienso-le respondió Kai

Ray lo miro con cierta desconfianza y pregunto

-¿Qué te dijo Boris?-

Kai levanto la vista hacia el chcio de la banda, y se le quedo viendo

-Nada-respondio, bajando la vista, no queria preocuparle, o no queria que sientiera lastima....

Ray sabia que algo le estaba ocultando su amigo, y queria saberlo. Y lo queria saber AHORA.

-Nunca te he pedido nada, Kai-le dijo Ray-Pero ahora te pido que me digas que te pasa-

-Ya he dicho que nada-respondio Kai, se levanto y dijo-Necesito practica ¿qué te parece una bey batalla?-

Ray lo siguió mirando curiosamente, sin embargo tenia ganasb de jugar Bey, y quizas si le ganaba le diria que le pasaba

-¡LET IT RIP!-

-Estoy que no aguanto mi alma T_T-se quejo Tayson, mientras que se sentaba

Kai y Rei seguían en su pelea, que habai dejado de ser emocionante después de 5 minutos, puesto que siemrpe que pareciera que uno llevaba la delantera, el otro lo alcanzaba

Max se habai sentado a ver a sus amigos, pero no dejaba de ver algo raro  en Kai: su falta de crueldad y sus normales fanfarroneas

-¡ANIQUILALO DRANCER!-

-¡CUIDADO, TRIGGER!-

Kai estaba apunto de volver a atacar a Ray cuando se ecsucho las helices de un helicóptero llegar ha el lugar de la batalla

Era azul, celeste, demasiado grande.

Enseguida que Kai lo vio, llamo a Drancer y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos mientras que el helicóptero aterrizaba.

Vieron la escotilla abrirse y salir a una chica de no mas de 11 años, con un cabello parecido al de Kai, de color grisáceo y una estructura física igual de parecida

-Sabia que te encontraria aquí, hermano-sonrio la chica

-Mishiru....-

-¿HERMANO?-pregunto Max, viendo incrédulo a la chica que respondia al nombre de Mishiru

-Chicos...-dijo Kai-Les presento a mi hermana, Mishiru-

*~*~*~*~

Ya veo lo que pasa cuando escribo sin mucha inspiración @_@ termino inventando personajes ._.U 

Ahora....contestare reviews! 

^Mariah-Chans*

^^ Que bueno que te gusto el fic.

Sip, soy nueva en esto de los fics de Beyblade ._.U ojala me hubiera fijado en la serie desde antes T_T

Verdad que el dilema es maravilloso? ¬¬ Ya ves Harry?!?!?! .

Harry: Nno le des alas! ¿qué no ves que se olvida del fic de "Perfect World"? .

Eres caso perdido, Harry u_ú...en fin, como decia el dilema se me ocurrio cuando mi mama me dijo "¿de vainilla o de chocolate?" y como estaba mirando las fotos de Kai me dije...¿a que sabor pongo a los Blade Breakers y a que sabor a los Demolition Boys?" xDDDDD

Ojala y te siga gustando el fic ^^

**Kokoro-yana19**

^^U ¿Yaoi?...jeje...¿yaoi?...^ ^U nunca he escrito Yaoi, y si lo hiciera kreo que no me gustaria esa pareja ._.U Tyson es muy poco para Kai ¬_¬ xDDDDDDDD sorry ^^U kreo que este capi va con mucho Ray/Kai xDDDDDD 

Nueva en el FF.Net no soy ^ ^U ya tengo un año aquí, soy nueva en los fics de BB ^ ^

Ojala ke te guste el fic! n_n

Bra1

Uhm...es de cuando a Kia le dieron el Black Drancer xDDDDD 

Y si Boris es un malvado sin remedio.....mira que no dejar hablar al pobre Ttala

Harry: Nno lo dejo hablar por que te olvidaste de el ¬_¬

Callate Harry! .!

Espero que te siga gustando el fic ^^

**Fin**

Quejas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, criticas a: asakura_girl@hotmail.com ^donde con gusto aclararemos sus dudas! xDDDDD


	3. Mishiru's Secret

Capitulo 3)Mishiru's Secret

-¿TU QUE? O______________O-gritaron todos los Blade Breakers, haciendo que ambos hermanos se taparan los oídos.

-Soy su hermana, Mishiru ^^-sonrio de nuevo la chica-¿Y ustedes.....?-

-Mi nombre es Tyson, mucho gusto *-*-dijo Ty, mientras que hacia una tonta y ridícula reverencia

-Yo soy Max n_n-

-Y yo Ray  ^^-

Mishiru sonrio alegremente, mientras que Kai veia ceñudo a sus compañeros de equipo: siempre habai sido celoso de su hermana, y el hecho que sus compañeros les estuviera cayendo baba por la boca no le agradaba en lo mas minimo.

-Creo que no habra mas entrenamiento hoy-dijo Kenny, acomodándose las gafas y viendo que una leve nevada se aproximaba.

-Bien dicho-carraspeo Kai-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto friamente a Mishiru

-¿Ah si me recibes?-pregunto Mish, haciéndose la dolida

-No estoy para juegos-

-Bien, bien. Solo vine a saber de mi hermano ¿qué acaso es un pecado?-contesto de mala gana Mishiru

-¡En lo absoluto!-dijo Max, mientras se acercaba a los hermanos-¿Quisieras ir a cenar con nosotros?-

Mishiru hubiera querido preguntar '¿eso es una cita?' pero por la expresión de Kai de quererle arrancarle la cabeza al rubio, no lo juzgo prudente.

-¡Claro! Si mi hermano y sus amigos no tienen inconveniente..-comenzo Mishiru

-No, no, en lo mas mínimo ^^-respondieron los 3 Blade Breakers

-¿Y solo ha ellos les tienes que pedir permiso?-pregunto una voz desde el helicóptero; una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel se habia asomado, junto a un ojiverde de pelo negro y un rubio de ojos grises

-Oh..lo siento Mina-contesto Mishiru-Harrison, David ¿puedo-ir-acompañar-a-mi-hermano-y-sus-amigos?-pregunto Mish en forma de sonsete escolar

-Claro ^-^-respondió Mina, con una sonrisa inocente

-Nos veremos donde-ya-sabes mañana a las 5:00 pm-le dijo Harrison

-Ok ¡Bye! I hope see you!- les dijo, a maña de no querer que los Blade Breakers entendieran ((N/ A: Recuerden que hablan japonés ^ ^))

El helicóptero de donde habia llegado Mish despego, y esta se acerco a su hermano

-¿Nos vamos? ^ ^-

-Si ¬______________¬-dijo Kai, con una significativa y malévola mirada hacia Max, quien enseguida retrocedió y se acerco a Ray

-Kai me da miedo .______________.U-susurro

-Ten cuidado que no te escuche-rio Ray, mientras avanzaban tras Kai y Mishiru

-¡AH! COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Tyson, mientras que comenzaba a 'atragantarse' como si no hubiera comido en mas de 3 meses, frente a la mirada sorprendida de Mish

-¿Asi come normalmente?-pregunto susurrante a su hermano, quien comía tranquilamente

-Aja-respondió Kai

-¿Quieres limonada, Mishiru?-pregunto Max, quien estaba enfrente de ella

-Con gusto ^ ^-respondió Mishiru, estirando el vaso para que el rubio le sirviera, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Kai

-La próxima dime y yo te sirvo ¬_____________¬-dijo Kai, confirmando a todos su actitud de 'hermano celoso: no-se-acerquen-a-mi-hermana-a-menos-que-quieran-ver-su-cara-en-el-suelo'

Max sintió un estremecimiento; lo único que faltaba era que Kai tuviera ganas de asesinarlo

Durante la noche, hicieron un piedra, papel  o tijera para saber quienes dormirían en el suelo.

Al final resultaron ((con gran penumbre)) Ray y Tyson

Max compartiria la cama con Kenny y Kai con su hermana...

[1:00 a.m.]

Ninguno de los dos hermanos podía dormir.

Kai pensaba en su problema con los Demolition Boys..

Mishiru decidió no retrasar mas la platica que queria tener con su hermano, por lo que se levanto y le dijo

-¿Me permites unos momentos?-

Kai se dio al vuelta para verle la cara, tras unos segundos antes de que Kai asintiera, ambos se pararon, sin embargo, Mish 'tropezó' y cayo encima de Ray, haciendo que este despertara, y al verse en proximidad entre el y la chica, estuvo apunto a gritar, pero ella le tapo la boca

-No duermas-le dijo-Hay algo que les interesara, haz como si duermes-

Mishiru se levanto al tiempo que su hermano hacia lo mismo

-¿Y bien?-dijo Kai, una vez que estuvieron afuera del alcance de los Blade Breakers..o por lo menos asi lo creia Kai

-Kai...antes de verte....hable con el abuelo-dijo Mishiru

-¿Qué tu que?-dijo Kai-¿Sabes lo peligroso que fu eso, Mishiru?

Mishiru no respondio.

**~*~*~**

**Flash Back**

**Through The Time**

Paso a la gran oficina que ocupaba su abualo, Walter 

-¡Mi querida nieta! Hace tanto que queria verte-dijo Walter

-Por lo menos alguiena qui lo queria-dijo desafiante Mishiru

-Pero vamos, Mishiru...¿por qué la agresividad?-repsondio burlon Walter

-Por favos, Walter-dijo fastidiada Mish-No necesito explicarte-

Walter la miro socarronamente, era tan diminuta, nada comparado con su hermano, o por lo menos, aun no...

-Ese no es el punto-continuo Mishiru-He venido a pedirte...no, a suplicarte que dejes en paz a Kai-dijo con una voz decidida

-¿Y por que habria de hacerlo?-

-Mi hermano no ha conocido mas que el odio. El deseo de humillar y ganar, eliminar cada punto en el camino.

Tu le enseñaste la muerte de mis padres, tu lo hiciste que la precenciara ¿Por qué, Walter?-

-Necesita ser fuerte-dijo Walter-Necesitaba fortaleza para...-

-¿Para que te abriera el camino hacia la dominación del mundo?-pregunto Mishiru, con lagrimas en los ojos-¡ Tu no le has enseñado mas que a humillar al oponente! ¡Tu hiciste que perdiera la capacidad de sentir alegria, de sentirse querido! Duda de la gente que lo quiere Walter. No siente. Pero hay algo que jamas podras quitarle: su decisión. 

Pero aun asi, no lo quiero ver asi. Me fatiga cruzarme con el si que el se de cuenta, ¡sin siquiera reconocer a su hermana con el simple hecho de pasar a un lado!, y verlo tan serio, tan triste. No me imagino su vida. ¿Para que se levantara todas las mañanas Walter?-

-Buena pregunta-dijo Walter-Deberia darse un tiro y..-

-¡PERO NO SE LO HA DADO, NI SE LO DARA! Por que su unico deseo es destruirte, y yo lo apoyo. No se en que momento te convertiste en esto. Pero maldícelo, por que sera tu destrucción-dijo Mishiru, con lagrimas en los ojos-Adios, abuelo-

Dio la vuelta pero antes de salir, algo la detuvo

-Muy pronto el se unira a mi, Mishiru. Y tu tambien, ya lo veras. No creo que el se arriesge a ver dañados a sus amigos-

Un portazo por parte de la chica finalizo aquella conversación.

End Flash Back Return to reality 

**~*~*~**

-!Mishiru! Contestame-exigio Kai

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dijo Mishiru

Ray escuchaba atentamente, cuando sintio un ruido

Max acaba de despertar ¿por qué? No lo sabia.

Ray hizo señales de que permaneciera en silencio y se acercara, algo que Max obedecio enseguida

-¡Que hablaste con Walter!-pregunto Kai, exasperado

-Nada-dijo Mishiru

-¿Entonces por que fuiste?-

-¿Quieres saber?-

-¡Si!-

-Por ti-

Kai callo de pronto

-¿Y por que por mi?-pregunto tartamudenate

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por dios Kai! Mirate. No vives por el deseo de vivir, vives por el deseo de humillar y ganar. Eso fue lo que te enseño Walter. Eso fue lo que queria al enseñarte la muerte de nuestros padres!-le dijo Mishiru

_'la muerte de nuestros padres'_Ray no hubiera querido escuchar eso. Hubiese querido seguir pensando que Kai era un amargado por que queria. Hubiese querido pensar que era un anormal solitario, que simplemente queria que lo dejaran en paz. Hubiese querido que nunca se revelara el pasado del dueño de Drancer.

Pero el hubiera, no existe.

Max retrocedio unos paso por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, pisando sin quere a Tyson, quien enseguida desperto.

Apunto de pegar el grito, Ray y Max alcanzaron a taparle la boca a Tyson, haciendo ademanes de que guardara silencio

Tyson asintió, mientras que Ray y Max lo soltaban, y esta vez los 3 Blade Breakers se dedicaron a escuchar

-Eso no te importa-dijo Kai, desviando la vista

-¿Qué no me importa? ¡Soy tu hermana, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que hay gente que te quiere? ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que te gusta que yo y tus compañeros de Blade se preocupan por ti, Kai? ¡Por que lo sabes! ¡Y por que te gusta!-

-M-mentira!-

-¿Entonces, dime por que diablos piensas volver a los Demolition Boys a cambio de que no los lastimen a ellos?-le grito exasperada Mishiru

-¿QUÉ TU QUE?-se oyeron 3 gritosb desde adentro, que enseguida abrieron la puerta.

Kai los miro. _Eso habia sido una trampa._

_~*~*~_

^o^ He terminado por fin!! Kien sabe, alo mejor el hecho de ke faltan 4 horas para que sea oficialmente el 11 de Noviembre y cumpla años me dio inspiración xDDDD.

Parece que Mishiru si sirvio de algo =D y servira de mas xDD ya veran, Kris Asakua tiene planes bajo la manga.

Por cierto...NECESITO A UN EXPERTO BAYBLADE A QUIEN PUEDA SOMETER A UN CUESTIONARIO T_T necesito resolver unas cuantas dudas...

No se si los padres de Kai esten muertos o si se escribe "Walter" o "Bolter" Opte por la primera xDDDD

Estaba viendo Beyblade Vforce ¬¬...!MUY POCO KAI! . 

Harry: ¬¬U ¡Olvidate del poco Kai! Cada dia disminuye la participación de Miriam T_T

Tu callate Harry . 

Y mucho Tyson ¬¬ no me agrada, Kia es mas guapo, inteligente,misterioso, poderoso...en si , si lo es ¬¬ el hecho de que Tyson tenga mas fuerza de decisión que el es otra cosa xDDD

¡KAI'S LOVER 4 EVER!

Ahora…..a contestar Reviews! ^o^

**Kokoro Yana 19**

Este ^^U es ek Tyson me cae mal ._.U un se por ke ._.U Kai se merece mas el protagonismo!

Estaba en Harry Potter y como vez, aun me kedan risuidos de eso *Kris mira a Harry *

Harry: JAJA ¬¬ Tu me invistaste por si no te ahs dado cuenta . 

Lo se -_- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento ;_;

Harry: No te hechizo por ke me kebrazte la varita .

¬¬...Mejor callate, Harrison James Potter Evans ¬¬

Por cierto ^o^ ke bueno que te gusto la idea de la hermanita de Kai! ^o^

No prometo aun una pareja yaoi, por lo que no te preocupes tanto.

Solo tengo una pareja en mente y creo ke pueden darse cuenta ***Kris mira la parte en la ke Kai kiere matar a Max***

Espero ke te siga gustando el fic! ^o^

**Amanda**

Sorry por lo de la hermana, peor ay dui msi explicaciones ._.U

Espero te siga gustando el fic! ^o^

**Maraiah-Chans**

Lo mas raro que se te puede curzar en la vida u_u 

HIWATARI!!!! POR FIN!!! EL APELLIDO DE KAI!!!! POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Harry: Pareces mas loca de lo normal ¬¬U

Callate . ke no sabes cuanto batalel para averiguar tu segundo nombre tmb ¬¬

Harry: PERO MIRA!!! ME ENVIO UN SALUDO Y UNA ABRAZO!!! ^O^ Y ti no te envio NADA, N-A-D-A, Nadita! Cero!

¨* Kris le da un sape* No le des alas a este , por favor -_- se pone inaguantable * Se ve a Harry bailando con la lampara*

Que bueno ke te guste el fic ^^ 

**Bra**

Ha! SI, TYSON ABAJO!!! ARRIBA KAI!!! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Tala *-* Kizas....Me acabas de dar una idea!!!!

Harry: ¡Por fin, Dios! La iluminaste!!!!

¬¬....CALLATE MONO PELUDO!!!!! . Que bueno que te guste lo de la hermana ^^U

Hize este capi mas largo, espero te guste ^ ^

**Aiko Chan**

Jeje ^^U Aun no te prometo nada, aun ke kizas...kizas.....xDDDDDDDD

Te comprendo las voces interiores son molestas ¬¬

Harry: Ahora estas enojada conmigo T_T

Mejor callate ¬¬.......Y si, 100% deacuerdo, es muy poka cosa ,

Espero te siga gustando el fic!!! xDDDD

Dudas , felicitaciones ((hoy cumplo 12 xDDD)) , criticas, howlers a: asakura_girl@hotmail.com ^^


	4. Let's Chare Your Past

Capitulo 4) Let's chare your past 

Kai se quedo callado. Sus amigos lo habian descubierto. Y peor aun, le habian descubierto que lo habia hecho _por que los queria._ Por que aun que no quisiera aceptarlo, eran parte importante de su vida...

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?-pregunto Kai

-¡Queremos que nos expliques todo, Kai! ¡Queremos que nos hables de ti!-le grito Ray

-¿Qué hay que hablar?-pregunto Kai

-Mucho-respondió Mishiru, revolviendo su bolsillo y sacando un collar de perlas-Como esto...-

Kai lo observo y retrocedió. Su mirada se perdió en las cuentas blancas...

**~*~*~**

**Flash Back**

**Trough a Painful Past**

Ingreso a la sala iluminada con candelabros y velas en la mesa. Su expresión temerosa no desaparecía del rostro, y menos al ver la figura de su abuelo.

-Hola nieto, hija, nuero-saludo Walter-¿Dónde esta Mishiru?-

-Dormida-dijo Chikage, la madre de Kai

-¡Pero vaya!-dijo Walter, que por alguna razón no quitaba la sonrisa malévola del rostro

Tomaron asiento. Los guaruras de Walter estaban hay, como siempre. Parecían chicle pegado a la suela de un zapato.

-¿De que queria hablar, suegro?-pregunto Akio, el padre de Kai

-¿Ya vieron los avances de Kai en el Beyblade?-pregunto Walter

-Claro-dijo Akio-Mi hijo cada vez es mejor, me siento orgulloso-dijo, sacudiéndole el cabello

-Pues yo no estaría tan orgulloso de el-respondió Walter, parándose de pronto y haciendo que el pequeño 7 años lo hiciera tambien.

Para su corta edad, Kai tenia la madurez de una persona de 15 años, quizás por el entrenamiento del Beyblade, quizás por..

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Akio

-El que Kai hacha utilizado el Black Drancer-dijo fríamente Walter-No solo hizo que la abadía se destruyera. Si no que Wataru.......mi fiel amigo y confidente, muriera en la explosión-

Chikage y Akio se levantaron de pronto, pero unos guaruras os hicieron volver a sentarse

-Yamada....-dijo Walter, refiriéndose a un guardia-Por favor-

El guardia se dio la vuelta y saco un paquete en vuelto en unos pañuelos.

Poco a poco lo fue abriendo, hasta quedar revelada una......_pistola._

-¡NO!-grito Chikage, en cuanto unos guaruras sostuvieron a Kai-

Walter tomo la pistola y vio con ojos frívolos a su nieto

-¡NO! ¡WALTER DEJALO! ¡SI ALGUIEN VA MORIR AQUÍ, SOY YO!-grito Akio-¡CAMBIO MI VIDA POR EL, DEJELO!-

-No...para ustedes tengo un regalo-dijo Walter, haciendo ademanes de develar la siguiente sorpresa.

Del siguiente paquete sacaron un lazo de matrimonio, y lo pusieron alrededor del cuello de Chikage y Akio

-¿Qué diablos...?-pregunto Chikage

-Despídete de tu madre-le dijo Walter a Kai, y acto seguido dejo la pistola por un lado...

Yamada jalo el lazo matrimonial en los cuellos de los padres de Kai, quienes chillaron del dolor

Kai lucho para liberarse, para tratar de salvarlos...._pero su lucha fue en vano._

El ultimo chillido de sus padres se escucho en su mente..el guarura lo empujo y cayo al suelo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los mataste a ellos y no a mi? ¿POR QUÉ?-cómenos a gritar Kai, sabiendo que Walter estaba a su lado

Walter jalo su cabello, haciendo que levantara su cabeza

-Por que tu tienes que estar vivo para que te falten tus padres. Por que tienes que sentir ese vació en el corazón. Esa falta de palabras en la boca. Asi me sentí yo, cuando TU mataste a Wataru-

Lo dejo tirado, y se retiro con sus guaruras......por las mejillas de Kai solo corrían lagrimas...

End Flash Back 

**Return to a wonderful present**

**~*~*~**

-¿De…donde lo sacaste?-pregunto Kai, viendo el lazo

-De una parte-contesto Mishiru-Kai ¿qué significa este lazo?-

Kai se lo arrebato de las manos y lo sostuvo en sus manos...ese lazo...en ese lazo habian muerto sus padres....en ese lazo habian dado su ultimo chillido...en ese lazo, los habia visto morir

Frente a la vista de todos, lo destruyo cuenta por cuenta y unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Dio un grito y se dejo caer de rodillas...¿por qué? ¿por qué ese día habian muerto ellos y no el? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Kai..Kai..!KAI!-dijo Ray, zarandeándolo

-¿Qué hay con ese lazo, Kai?-volvió a preguntar Mishiru

-En ese lazo, Mishiru.....en ese lazo...murieron nuestros padres-

Ray lo soltó, mientras que Mishiru lo veía

Kai la miro, y se dispuso a contar toda la historia.

Lo observaron dormir. Se lo merecía. Habia revivido uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida...no podían creerlo....era simplemente caso de telenovela...

-Necesito salir...-dijo Mishiru, con una mirada perdida y lagriams en los ojos....

-¡Te acompaño!-le dijo Max-No creo que sean horas para que salgas sola....-

Mishiru lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos...

Los 2 chicos salieron, dejando solos a Tyson y Ray

Ray se sento en la silla y solto un suspiro; le costaba tanto comprenderlo...¿por qué nunca se molesto en preguntarle su pasado? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora como diablos podia ayudarle?

Tyson se sento frente a Ray y lo miro fijamente

-Nunca pensamos esto de Kai, ¿verdad?-dijo Tyson tristemente, agachando la mirada

Ray nego con la cabeza y suspiro; Ojala se hubiese preocupado antes por averiguar de su compañero....como odiaba que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer las cosas.

Max siguió de cerca de Mishiru, que caminaba lentamenta y con una pena mas grande que la propia China

-Parece que-dijo China-Voy de Guatemala a Guatepeor-

-¿Guate que?-pregunto Max y luego hizo memoria-¿Un pais latino? O_oU-

-Aja-dijo Mishiru, con una debil sonrisa dirijida a Mizuhara, agradeciéndole por su comprensión

-Me alegra saber que mi hermano cuenta con amigos como tu, Max-le dijo Mishiru con sinceridad

-Y me alegra conocer a gente como tu, Mish-le dijo devolviéndole el elogio a la Hiwatari

Sus miradas se conectaron por un segundo y pudieron escuchar los latidos del otro, como si algo los llamara a estar juntos....Lastima que ninguno de lso dos pudo escuchar el llamado.

~*~*~

No puedo contestar reviews en etse capi, pero en el otro los contestare toditos ^^U. Muchas gracias por leer la historia, ¡espero les siga gustando! ^^


	5. Men's trouble I'm soo good for you

**Capitulo 5) Men's Trouble. ****I'm soo good for you.**

Kai despertó y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Tyson y Ray 

-¡Menos mal!-dijo Tyson-¡Nos tenias preocupados!-

Hiwatari los vio unos momentos y solo le atino a preguntar

-¿Dónde esta Mishiru?-

Ray y Tyson se miraron nerviosos: Era decirle la verdad a Kai e ir al funeral de Max, o mentirle, sentirse mal, morir con el remordimiento....y salvarle la vida al pequeño oso de peluche

-Eh...-dijo Ray-Mishiru fue a....a...-

-¡A pedir el desayuno!-completo Takao, reconfortándose de la pura idea

-Son las 6:00 a.m, Takao-le dijo Kai

Ray y Takao vieron al reloj, si eso era verdad, Max y Mish habian estado dos horas fuera, solos, y sin vigilancia.....aun que no se consideraban mentes pervertidas, sus cerebros estaban formulando una idea....no apta para menores

-¿Y Max?-dijo frunciendo el ceño Hiwatari

-Esta....en la dulcería, ya sabes, es hora de su dosis de azúcar-dijo Ray, intentado hacer que su cerebro pensara una solución al inminente problema

-¿Están juntos, verdad?-dijo Kai, sin creerles una sola palabra.

Tyson y Ray se vieron y suspiraron

-Si-

Kai tambien suspiro.

-No voy a  estarme metiendo siempre en la vida de mi hermana-dijo Kai, lentamente

-Muchos piensan que soy una chica alegre-le comento Mishiru a Max-Pero...es enfermizo. Es enfermizo jugar a la muñequita  a la que le das cuerda y actúa como la niña perfecta, cuando...uno esta totalmente muerta por dentro-

Max la miro unos momentos.

-Yo vivo por una sola razón. Gracias a Kai. Por Kai. Con Kai...-dijo Mishiru, con una vista perdida-Odio la oscuridad. Y Kai es todo lo que necesito para vencerla...Si, lo se solo se hablar de Kai..-

Max le sonri

-No tiene nada de malo, Mishiru-le dijo en su tono infantil-Después de todo, es normal ^^-

-Gracias Max..-le dijo sonriente-Muchos me hubieran tomado por loca. Ninguno entiende...el levantarte cada día con la esperanza de recobrar tus fuerzas y anhelos. Y a medida que trascurre el día, saber que hoy tampoco es . El tener que fingir una sonrisa hacia los demás cuando lloras por dentro....El tener que vivir sin que nadie te auxilie al hacerlo-

Mishiru se abrazo a si misma por el frío que sentia y por las palabras que salían de su boca. Max la miro. En la profundidad de su mente, pensó que si el fuera Mishiru ya se hubiera ubicado 3 metros bajo tierra. Y la miro, y lo que vio fue completamente diferente a como la vio en la mañana. Pálida. Vista gacha y perdida. Era una niña necesitada de cariño y amor, de un consejo para seguir viviendo. Y con dolor, descubrió que el no lo tenia.

-Y noches como estas...me recuerdan el día en que murieron mis padres, y es irónico pensar que hasta hoy supe como.-

**~* Flash Back *~**

Una niña de a lo mucho 4 años y medio estaba dormida en la sala de su casa, esperando la llegada de sus padres y hermano. Escucho las puertas abrirse y se despertó corriendo a saludarlos, pero se llevo una gran desilusión al solo ver a su hermano...y no en un buen estado

-¿Kai?-pregunto Mishiru, corriendo hacia el.

Kai estaba recargado en la puerta, empapado en su totalidad. Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente y jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

Al escuchar la infantil voz de su hermana, Kai levanto la vista y una leve expresión de alivio apareci

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto, abrazándola

-¿Por qué no he de estarlo?-pregunto Mishiru, con algunos errores en la dicción-¿Dónde están mama y Papa?-

Entonces, sintió al abrazo de su hermano mas fuerte, y escucho sus sollozos.

-¿Kai?-pregunto la pequeña preocupada. Pocas veces habia visto a su hermano llorar, y siempre habia una buena razón por la que lo hacia.-¿Dónde están mama y papá? Dijeron que llegarían a las 10:00 p.m-

Kai callo unos minutos. 

-Muertos-dijo Kai, soltando la noticia tan rápido y con el mínimo cuidado que Mishiru se dejo caer de rodillas.

**~* Fin del Flash Back *~**

Mishiru termino de relatárselo a Max, y luego suspiro

-Y desde entonces me he quedado esperando las 10:00 p.m el resto de mi vida...-

Max, sin decir nada, la abrazo. La abrazo y le hizo sentir que estaba hay para lo que quisiera. Para su dolor, para su llanto, para su risa....

-Max..-susurro Mishiru y lo vio, con ojos llorazos-Gracias..

-No hay nada que agradecer, mi pequeña princesa...-

-¿Max?...-

-¿Si?

-Eres un tonto...-

-Lo se ^-^-

Kai vio a Tyson y Ray comer. Bueno, por lo menos Ray lo hacia....Tyson se atragantaba....

Tomo un poco de su desayuno. Vio a Ray y los ojos con el que este lo miraba. _Lastima....._Como la odiaba. ¡No esta muerto, o incapacitado! ¡Era solo la sombra de su pasado, que se habia quedado enterrado!

_¿Se abra enterrado tambien el?_

Vieron entrar entonces a Mishiru y Max, quienes enseguida al verlos borraron la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, o la vida de Max peligraría

-¡Hasta que te apareces!-reprocho Kai a su hermana, cuando se acercaba

-¡Estas despierto!-le dijo con una sonrisa Mish

-No ¬¬ Estoy muerto y lo que ves es un robot...¡Claro que si, Mishiru! ¿Si no como te estaría hablando?-le dijo su hermano con ironía

-¡Podrías ser un holograma!-dijo Mish

-Se vería enseguida, Mishiru-le dijo Kai

-¡Bueno, ya déjense de eso!-dijo Ray-¡Vamos a desayunar!-

-Si, tengo que aprovechas el tiempo. Harrison y Mina son muy puntuales-dijo Mish 

-¡Esos!-dijo Kai- ¿Por qué te fuiste precisamente con ESOS?-

-Que te hayan regañado mas de veinte mil veces por tus locuras no los hace malos, Kaicito-

-¿Pero que les abra pasado a estos?-se quejo Mishiru, viendo a ambos lados de la solitaria calle-¡Podría estar con mi hermano! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que llegarían tarde?-

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que ellos te avisaron?-

Mishiru se dio una rápida vuelta para encarar a quien le habia hablado. Con sorpresa y odio, encontró a Boris con una gran sonrisa irónica

-Gusto verte, Boris-dijo Mishiru con odio-Espero me perdones si vomito-

-Oh, niña-le dijo el adulto-Me alegra saber que hayas aprendido el ironismo de tu hermano-

Mishiru bufo

-Lastima que no su resistencia-dijo Boris, al tiempo que jaloneaba a Mishiru hacia si mismo

-¡Suéltame!-exigió la Hiwatari, luchando por soltarse

-Ya interferiste mucho en los planes para tu hermano, Mishy....tienes que desaparecer-dijo, tomándola en brazos contra su voluntad y metiendola en un coche

Ray observo a Max un rato; La expresión soñadora, sus movimientos tan torpes, sus mejillas sonrosadas a la sola mención de Mishiru...No era otra cosa mas que el reflejo mas claro de los sentimientos de Mizuhara a la hermana de Kai

-Oye, oye ¬_¬- Kai zarandeo a Max-¡Aleja de tu mentecita a mi hermana y dale el blade a Kenny para que lo arregle!-

-¿Ah?-Max apenas y supo pasarle el blade al 'jefe' 

Ray ri

-¡Jamás creí verte asi de enamorado!-dijo Tyson

-¿Enamorado?-Max trato de sonar convincente- ¡No se de lo que me hablan! ¡Mishiru no me gusta!-

-¿Y quien hablo de Mishiru, Max?-pregunto Kai, con una sonrisa burlona.

El pequeño Mizuhara habia caído en una trampa

-¡Suéltame, Boris!-

-¿Para que hacer tanto escándalo, Mishiru? Esto ya habia pasado antes-

Mishiru cayo en la cuenta de la intenciones de Boris. Reconoció las paredes y un sentimiento de terror la embargo

-¡NO! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!-

-¿Y quien me lo va a impedir? Vamos Mishiru...Tu amiga la oscuridad te ha extrañado demasiado. ¿Qué acaso la vas a rechazar?-

-¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!-

-Tu sabes que te gusta. Sabes que extrañas la desesperación y el dolor. Sabes que ya son parte de tu vida..-

-No...-dijo entre lagrimas.


	6. Inside Darkness

Capitulo 6) Inside Darkness 

No. No de nuevo, por favor. No mas oscuridad, sufrimiento. Por que todo eso esta relacionado en un solo sentimiento: desesperación.

_Quiero salir de aquí. ¡Quiero ver la luz de nuevo! _

_Ríes. Claro, para ti es fácil reír. Disfrutas el dolor ajeno, y mas cuando eres tu quien lo provocas._

Pero ya veras, toda se regresa. Vas a llorar asi como lo hago yo. Vas a sentir como lentamente tu corazón se envuelve en la oscuridad. Vas a maldecir al destino en el abismo de la desesperación. ¡Pero jamás vas a obtener un perdón por parte mía, el día que lo busques!__

_Aun que no se de que mucho me quejo._ _Eres mi pretexto, mi escape del dolor. Gracias a ti  puedo aislarme y olvidar mis problemas. Me vuelves insensible...Me proteges del mundo , que puede ser tan cruel y despiadado. No me dejas gozar "el regalo precioso" de la vida. Me enfermas. Me vuelves loca. Haces que nada me importe, Y si no me libero, se me que me mataras._

_Siento repugnancia. Por que se que estas hay, aguardando en las tinieblas, aguardando que la desesperación me suma en un sueño intranquilo para acercarte y hacer conmigo cuanto te plazca. Pero no lo permitiré. Me defenderé a uñas y dientes sin importar las consecuencias._

_Y mis vanas y pocas esperanzas están puestas en ti, Kai._

-¡Comida! ^O^ ¡Ven a tu amo!-

Tyson comenzó a 'comer' la cena que tenían enfrente. Y comer era una forma muy exagerada para la manera en que Tyson ingería su comida. 

-¿Amo?-pregunto Kai-¿No sera devorador?-

-¡Da igual!-dijo Tyson

Max se sirvió un vaso de limonado una y otra vez, recordando la noche anterior.

-¿Max, me pasas el salero?-pregunto Ray

-¿Ah, limonada?-respondió Mizuhara

-No, Max. Salero, no limonada. S-A-L-E-R-O!-le repitió Kai- Pásaselo a Ray y aleja de tu mentecita a mi hermana _-

-Por dios, Kai...-suspiro Tyson-¡Como dijiste, no vas a estar metiendote en la vida de tu hermana!-

-¬¬ ¿"sea que me estas diciendo que tengo que ser un mal hermano? ¡Si ya me preocupo que este con Mina, David y Harrison!-

-¿Enserio? Pues nosotros nos preocupamos que este mas contigo-

Kai se voltio hacia donde habia salido la voz y se encontró con el trío antes mencionado

-¡Ustedes! ¬¬-se quejo Kai-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y Mishiru?-

-Ehm..¿Y por que nos preguntas a nosotros?-dijo Mina, alzando una ceja-Esta contigo, ¿recuerdas?-

Kai intercambio miradas con su equipo

-A ver...Mishiru se fue ayer con la excusa de que ustedes la habian llamado para irse-dijo Kai

-¡Nosotros no la llamamos!-dijo Harrison, alarmado

Max se levanto de un golpazo

-¿Entonces donde esta?-

Antes de que alguno respondiera, Kai se habia echado a correr, y susurro una palabra que lo dijo todo

-Boris...-

Dulce cuerpo de niña, apenas disfrutando la vida. Apenas pensando en sus grandes sueños y metas...¡Que hermosa sensación de ser yo quien los destruya!

_Ni con todo el rencor del mundo llenas tu sentimiento hacia mi. Me odias. Me desprecias y aborreces. ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso! ¡El saber que vas a poder ser solo mía por la fuerza!_

_Placer infinito...Y tu un temor inimaginable. _

_Me acerco a ti lentamente. Retrocedes con temor, pero estas débil. No tienes fuerzas, y yo si. Eres diminuta. _

_Despídete de tu inocencia, Mishiru._

Kai corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pensando solo en su hermana y en como debía de estar sufriendo...¡Cosa que no iba a permitir que siguiese!

Sintió los pasos acelerados de Harrison y Max tras el, y un poco mas atrasados los demás.

-Mishy...-se escucho susurrando, y corriendo aun mas rápido-¡Mish, no temas!-murmuro entre dientes

Max escucho lo ultimo y su nerviosismo aumento. No iba a perdonar a quien le estuviese haciendo algo a Mish. A SU Mish....

-¡Mas rápido, Kai!-dijo Mizuhara, rebasándolo

¡Que sabroso temor el que se ve en tus ojos! ¡No sabes como disfruto cada balbuceo, cada retroceso que das! ¡Apestas a temor! ¡Y eso me fascina!

Me acerco mas a ti. Pongo mis manos en tu blusa, y comienzo a desabotonarla.

Serás mía..

-¡Déjala, Boris!-

Boris volteo. Y no se explico que era lo que Tala Ivanov hacia hay parado

-¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto el adulto enojado-¡Largo de aquí!-

-¡Por mas que desees hacerle daño a Kai!-reclamo Tala-¡Su hermana no pinta en esto! ¡Y no permitiré que la toques!-

Tanto Mishiru como Boris estaban algo asombrados, aun que para la niña fue un rayo de esperanza la aparición del pelirrojo

-¿Y que vas a hacer para detenerme?-se burlo Boris, jalando a Mishiru para seguir con su trabajo

-¡Te dije que la sueltes!-dijo Tala con énfasis, sacando su blade y dándole a Boris en la mano con este-¡Mishiru!-chillo, indicándole a la niña que corriese a su lado, y cuando tuvo a la niña a un lado, la saco y cerro la puerta encerrando a Boris adentro.

-Gra..gracias-susurro la pequeña

Tala no supo si sonreírle o no, solo atino a agacharse a su altura y volveré a abotonar la blusa

-No hay de que-le dijo el

Mishiru se puso algo nerviosa por el movimiento de el pelirrojo, pero se tranquilizo cuando este retiro las manos

-¡MISHIRU!-

El lejano grito de su hermano la hizo saltar, y sonreír. Corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Kai! ¡Kai! ¡Estas aquí! ¡Viniste!-chillo Mish, al alcanzar a su hermano y abrazarlo tal cual niña de 8 años.

-Si, hermanita...Aquí estoy..-dijo Kai correspondiéndole

-Sera mejor que se vayan-dijo Tala, que habia seguido a Mishiru

-¡TU!-dijo Kai, con ademanes de querer golpearlo, pero su hermana lo detuvo

-¡El me salvo Kai! ¡El golpeo a Boris y me rescato! ¡No le hagas daño!-

Kai se conmociono antes tales palabra, fijo su vista en Tala y luego en Mishiru. Se volteo a ver a los demás, que estaban tan sorprendidos como el.

-¿Tu...?-comenzó Max

-Eso no importa-le corto Tala-Salgan de aquí antes de que Boris logre escapar y les haga daño-

-No podemos-dijo Kai-¿Sabes lo que te hará Boris...Yuri-san?-

Tala abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar su original nombre en labios de Kai. Su antiguo compañero, su antiguo amigo. Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, ante la esperanza de revivir la amistad con el líder de los Blade Breakers

-Lo tengo todo muy en mente-le respondió Yuri-Pero no puedo dejar este lugar...Aun que me duela admitirlo, no tengo otro hogar-

-Estas equivocado, viejo amigo. Es tiempo de volver a decir, mi hogar es el tuyo-

-¡^O^ Va de nuevo, Harrison!-

-¡Oks! ¡Pero Max debe acompañarme!-

-¡Bien! ¡A dueto!-

-_¡Morí! ¡Morí el día que te fuiste asi de mi! ¡No estoy! ¡Camino por las calles sin pensar, oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir! ¡Soy el único muerto que puede caminar! ¡Por que ya no estoy aquí!-_

-Estos ya bebieron de mucho...-le susurro Kai a Tala-Me alegra que estés aquí, alguien coherente con quien poder hablar-

Tala sonrió levemente ante el voto de confianza de Hiwatari

-¡Vale! ¡Tu turno, Mishiru!-

-¡Pido a Mina!-

-¡Venga, Mish!-

-_¡God Send Me An Angel, From the Heavens above! ¡Send me an Angel to heal my broken hearts and being in love!-_

-¡BIEN! ¡Basta de fiesta por hoy!-grito Kai-¡Quiero dormir, y lo quiero hacer AHORA!-

Se escucharon quejas de todos los hay participes, pero que Kai diese el brazo a torcer seria tan imposible como que Tyson decidiese ponerse a dieta.

Al final tuvieron que pedir dos cuartos mas, pues eran 10. Serian 3 en dos cuartos, y 4 en otro.

Los cuartos correspondientes se eligieron por azar, y a pesar de las insistentes trampas de Tyson, pudieron organizarse bien.

Primer cuarto seria compartido por Mishiru, Kai, Mina y Tala. El segundo seria entre Max, David y Ray. El tercero entre Harrison, Kenny y Tyson.

-¡DAMELO!-

-¡EN TUS SUEÑOS! ¡NO VOLVERAS A DORMIR CON EL! ¡SIENTE MI VENGANZA! _-

-¡¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE!!-

Mishiru salto sobre su hermano y lo hecho a la cama, tratando de arrebatarle un infantil peluche con forma de unicornio

Mina rió a mandíbula batiente, mientras que Tala sonrió, sintiendo aun no mucha confianza como para reír

-¡Mio! T_T-

-¡YO AQUÍ!

-¡NO! ¡YO Aquí!-

-Ray T___T...-

-Olvídalo, peque-dijo Ray, con dureza-¡Aquí dormiré yo, y tu dormirás con David!-

-Pero T.T....-

-¡Pero nada, ahora DUERME _!-

Los ronquidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la tercera habitación, en la cual sus integrantes apenas habian entrado, se habian echado a dormir sin mayor complicaciones.

*************************************************

¡Wasa!

^^ Actualize muy rapido o.o Aun que este capi no fue lo ke keria u.u Keria lemmon T.T Pero aun no estoy capacitada para escribirlo -_- Asi que me esperare un poko mas…

¡Bueno, Thanks x leer!!


	7. My Life, A Story Told By Many

Capitulo 7) My Life, A Story Told By Many.

_Entiende... Por que aun si no puedo elegir mi camino, y tengo que seguir el tuyo..._

_Yo siempre estaré lejos, lejos enfrente de ti. _

_Puedes pelear, matar, atacar, envenenar, asesinar, probar, torturar, destruir, quemar, gritar, gemir, patear, empujar, pegar, golpear, tirar, derrotar, acuchillar, perseguir, herir, congelar, atormentar, picar, no entender, atontar, violar, zarandear, ignorar, aullar, suspender, banear, odiar, secuestrar, drenar mi poder, fatigar, insolar, gastar, ver, pararme,_

_No .Me .Daré .Por .Vencido._

Un viento helado recorrió el cuarto, mientras su suave susurro los arrullaba suavemente. Era una brisa tan acogedora, tan calida...

Y tan cruel.

Mishiru abrazo fuertemente el cuerpo de su hermano una vez más. Kai la acerco a su pecho. Sabía el significado de ese viento. Lo había sentido antes.

Era el viento que arrastraba las cenizas ...

De un pasado que volvía para llevarlos con el.

Mish dejo caer una lágrima silenciosa, de miedo. Miedo del mañana, de la incertidumbre de lo que pasara.

- Nuestro destino no esta predestinado, Mishiru. – le recordó Kai suavemente, acariciando su cabello. – Pensé que lo sabias.

- ... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – pregunto ella, inocentemente, aferrándolo mas.

- En mi destino no estaba escrito que tu compartirías mi vida. – le recordó viéndola – Ni Boris, ni Voltaire pensaron que yo tendría una hermana. Una media hermana ... –

Mishiru callo unos momentos, mientras mas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos esmeraldas. Si, medios hermanos, no completos, no partes el uno del otro. Unidos por un lazo que se podría romper, un lazo que se podía olvidar.

- Ellos jamás pensaron que alguien pudiera sacarme del destino que ellos prepararon para mí. Mishiru, te amo. No importa la diferencia de genes que nos dieron vida, como decía papa ... como decía Akio, somos uno, no por nuestra sangre. Por nuestro corazón. Por nuestro legado, y el poder, por eso es que somos Hiwatari. Y los Hiwatari no temen a nada.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en aquella fría noche. Kai se sentó, observando la cama de el lado. Algo dentro de si se había alumbrado, y había encontrado una respuesta que hace tiempo buscaba.

- Has observado mucho a Yuriy. – la voz de Mishiru retumbo en los oídos de Kai, quien se limito a una leve sonrisa – Desde que volvió ... pareces mas contento. –

- ¿Sabes quien es Yuriy, Mish?

- Claro, ese pelirrojo que esta tumbado en la cama ...

Kai soltó una carcajada, mientras Mish parpadeaba y lo veía.

- Si, ese pelirrojo que esta tumbado en la cama. Pero ... ¿sabes por que Yuriy esta aquí, por que fue parte de nuestro pasado y es parte de nuestro presente?

- No ...

La vio unos segundos, y sin explicación para Mishiru, una increíble nostalgia y tristeza apareció en el rostro de Kai.

- Pronto ... pronto lo descubrirás.

* * *

Max bostezó mientras se levantaba silenciosamente de su cama. Vio a Ray y David dormir aun tranquilamente, con todas las sabanas tiradas en el suelo. Sonrió levemente, para después acercarse a levantarlas y con ellas cubrir sus cuerpos una vez más. Para evitar el frió de aquella mañana ... 

- El ambiente esta más frió que de costumbre, ¿verdad, Max? –

Max voltio a ver a la propietaria de aquella voz. La vio unos momentos, para después sonreírle levemente.

- Buenos días tenga usted, señorita Mina. – dijo el joven rubio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- No tienes que hacerlo Maxie. Solo quiero hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un poco de tiempo?

- Para personas como usted, más aun que todo el tiempo del universo.

* * *

Mi vida ... Una historia contada por muchos. 

Uno jamás entenderá el verdadero dolor de mi alma. Ni mis seres más allegados, ni los seres que han compartido conmigo una vida.

Unos a veces me ven como un héroe; uno que ante lluvia, fuego y relámpago se abrió camino hacia la siempre sublime victoria.

Otros me ven como un dios; sin miedo a nada de lo que pudiese pasar, pues siempre tendré una solución a la situación.

Y unos mas, como otro del montón; que no soy nadie mas que un frió chico que jamás sonreirá o dirá un te quiero.

Y hay uno ultimo ... que solo me vera como un maldito ingenuo. Y aun que yo lo vea aun peor ...

No sabe que la verdadera victima si murió. Y mucho menos sabe que aquella victima que tanto imagina viva en el anonimato, es para el un ser mas que conocido.

No sabe que ahora he descubierto el significado del dilema que me ha puesto...

El mismo que hace años.

Mi mejor amigo...

Pero el jamás supo quien era aquella persona. Jamás creyó que fuese a ser el que para sus ojos era mi peor enemigo ...

Jamás pensó que el fue el verdadero asesino de esa persona. Jamás creyó matarlo por haberme separado de el ...

Jamás conoció el tormento de Yuriy Ivanov ...

Pero si conocerá la historia verdadera. La historia de mi vida. La verdad de Kai Hiwatari.

Y esta vez, se la decisión correcta.

* * *

Mina termino de hablar, suspirando y mirando fijamente a Max, esperando su respuesta. 

- Ella... jamás me contó de eso.

- No es algo que a ella le guste, tu sabes ...

- Pero ... yo hubiera comprendido ...

- Ella piensa que todos creen que la anemia es un significado de "quiero ser perfecta, no touchie!".

- ... No lo es. Pero ... ¿para que me lo cuentas?

- Por que ... ella no te aceptara, y tu tendrás que convencerla ... de que no morirá y podrá disfrutar tiempo ... a tu lado.

Mina suspiro y callo, pues Ray y David comenzaban a despertarse.

* * *

Russia. Unknown Lake. 7:00 PM 

El paisaje tan frió y conocido se erguía a los ojos de Hiwatari Kai-senchu. Dio un suspiro, y humo helado salio de sus suaves labios.

Fijo su vista en el hielo firme bajo su helicóptero y vio a Boris. No usaba su habitual sonrisa por lo que supuso que aun no olvidaba lo que había sucedido con su hermana Mishiru.

El helicóptero bajo. Suspiro. Era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad.

- Mucho tiempo sin verte Kai …

- No sabes como he disfrutado eso.

Boris frunció el ceño.

- Niño insolente …

- Tú me educaste Boris. Recuerdalo.

- Como sea … - Boris recupero la sonrisa en su rostro demacrado – Estamos aquí por otros asuntos, como debes recordarlo.

- Lo se.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Y bien que?

- Tu respuesta Kai.

- … Boris. Es lo mismo de hace mucho tiempo. Y no volveré a equivocarme esta vez. No dejare que alguien muera de nuevo por mi culpa …

Boris lo vio extrañado, pero aun con una sonrisa

- Nadie murió antes, Kai …

- Te equivocas, Boris. Si murió. De la manera más cruel imaginable. Y no dejare que eso pase de nuevo. Por eso …

- ¿Por eso?

- Por eso, me quedo en los Blade Breakers.

Boris esfumo su sonrisa. Lo vio unos momentos, su vista analizaba cada parte de Kai, como si tratara de encontrar la verdad tras la piel de Hiwatari.

Kai lo noto, y prosiguió

- ¿Qué te pasa, Boris? ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡No dejare que ellos mueran en mi mente, y en su corazón! ¡No dejare que se consuman pensado que ellos no valen nada para mi! ¡No pienso suicidarme en sus mentes, Boris! ¡No dejare que sufran lo que Yuriy sufrió cuando elegí separarme de el para que continuara viviendo! –

Kai miro con un profundo odio y resentimiento al que años atrás hubiera sido su entrenador. Lo miro, y escupió a sus pies.

- Eso es lo que siento con tu amenaza, Boris.

Y dando media vuelta, se elevo una vez más. Libre. Esperando no haber creado otro Dilema…

* * *

Aix. A casi un año después de la última actualización, puedo decir que me siento satisfecha. Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo de la primera etapa de este fic, y espero ahora hacer actualizaciones de mes por mes. 

Me gustaría recalcar que este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a mi Kaa-san, Kokoro Yana Asakura. Por que ella ha sido quien me ha devuelto las ganas de escribir. Mucho de lo que soy ahora, se lo debo a ella. … Y quiero que esto lo sepas bien, Koko.

Tambien va dedicado para mi hermanita Javiera Hiwatari, quien tambien quiero que sepa lo importante que es en mi vida Una de mis mejores amigas, si no que la mejor, y que espero que sepa que es una persona de suma importancia en mi corazon ...

¡Y finalmente, gracias a todos por sus reviews, que verdaderamente, son bien apreciados!

Ah, Feliz Navidad Atrasada, Y ¡Feliz Y Prospero Año Nuevo! Que la bendicion de la salud, felicidad y bien economico nunca falte en sus vidas.

Mariam Hiwatari.

The Only One. Don't Mess Or Play With Me, Dude.


End file.
